halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Niex
The Niex (Niex: קɛナɲəσ) (Maiores Invicta: Eternal Forefathers) (More commonly referred to as the Precursors) were an enigmatic sentient race known to have achieved Tier 0 technological status; such advancements would title them the most advanced species to have ever occupied the Milky Way Galaxy. It is believed that these beings were wiped from the galaxy due to an enormous war erupting between them and their direct heirs. Even so, it is doubted that these beings had truly gone extinct, as they may very well still occupy other regions of the distant universe, including their home galaxy, Messier 101, or the Pinwheel Galaxy.'' The Mantle The Niex, when finding themselves to have the most gifted minds in a galaxy that they visit, will assume the role of the first Keepers of the Mantle. The Mantle, being a term used to define the general management of the galaxy for its overall benefit. As time goes on, however, once a galaxy achieves perfect harmony, the Niex attempt to abandon the galaxy, leaving the Mantle in the hands of chosen lesser beings, who would eventually pass such a role onto their heirs. As long as friendly relations were kept in tact between the Niex and a galaxies current title holders, such a species would be granted the ability to join their empire and share in their glory. Biological and physiological traits Although greatly exaggerated by Forerunner legend, Niex were generally large beings, typically insectoid in appearance. The Niex mold was vaguely humanoid, featuring four arms, two legs and a small head, connected by an extended cervical vertebrae. A long, segmented "tail" was attached to the base of the skull, tipped with a meter-long barb. The tail, however, was a retractable defensive feature utilized in close-range combat situations. Each boney limb featured concave joints, including the legs. Each "hand" had three fingers and a miniscule central opposable thumb. Each "foot" featured twin claws and a central heel-like structure. A Niex's complex biology would allow it to survive for a maximum of three Earth months without the necessity of H2O. One would also be able to survive without food for up to four Earth months. Niex were strictly herbivores, being unable to digest any forms of meat or hard, sturdy objects. They also feature fully developed twin-vermiform appendix, which is used to assist in the digestion of plants. All intake must pass through this system. Niex were naturally limited to a lifespan of approximately four-hundred years, and found themselves obligated to estivate in hot, dry environments. Later advancements would have the ability to halt these natural cycles. Although frail in appearance, the strength of a Niex would dwarf that of an augmented Human "Spartan", a Sangheili or any other lesser creature. Their standard agility was also enough to match that of a well-trained Sangheili. Physiological and biological traits Early life Precursor younglings are usually born in litters of seven, and at no more than one meter each. Within the next twenty-five years of their lives, they undergo a massive transformation from larva to adult. Although growth increases at a steady rate, major changes occur towards the end of their early years, when they abruptly enter a young-adult stage in which a hard, protective shell forms over their soft bodies and they begin to form twin antenna. Finally, their two-sets of arms split from one set of tightly-woven biological fabric sacs. Also, it should be noted that color does not specify age when referring to the actual skin tone, only the natural plating. Thus, youngling genders cannot be identified as simply as with adults. Mental superiority A Niex mind is much more complex than those of most other sentient species. This advantage would allow them to swiftly gain the upper hand in achieving a higher technological status than their competitors. One tendency found in Niex was their lack of physical evolution, while undergoing extremely accelerated metal evolution. After millions of years of mental evolution, Niex were able to perform telepathy between others of their kind, as well as utilize their knowledge in the concept of neural physics, allowing them to affect the physical world using their minds. This would remain the basis of their technology for millions of years to come. Physical traits Their intellectual gifts, alongside their physical prowess, would almost seem to be a chance blessing. Having the upper hand in both traits allowed them time to continue advancing, while remaining physically dominant over predators that would attempt to balance their population in the manner that nature usually intends. In a sense, they appear to have overcome the tendencies of nature. Their overall agility and sheer strength may be partly attributed to Niex-Nor's intense gravity. Technology The Niex found themselves able to reduce their rate of aging, by inserting themselves into a sort of deep sleep, utilizing simple technologies based around their tendency to preform seasonal estivation. As , this technology had become useless. Even so, it was utilized throughout their mid-history as a counterpart to the human's method of cryonic sleep. Later on, the Niex found themselves able to utilize neural technology that made them capable of non-physical means of interaction with the physical world. By incorporating this concept into their technology, they found themselves able to preform seemingly impossible tasks such as halting aging, telekinesis, and preforming precise and infinitely distant slipspace jumps in no time at all. They also found themselves able to boost the rate of other species evolution, as well as able to choose the genetic paths that they would take. A Niex invention known as were erected on nearly all planets to be occupied by the Niex. These devices allowed for the instant transportation of a planet. These devices could be used to such an extent that planets could be safely combined without affecting nearby space in a negative manner. They were often utilized to transport planets from dying star systems, or other forms of danger. Cities and capitals, regardless of distance, were linked directly utilizing teleportation devices that could be as simple as doorways. Teleportation hubs could link colonies from vastly distant galaxies, with no time lag at all. This technology was perfected to the point that a Niex or allied being could simply teleport themselves with the click of a button. Supernova could be prevented by inserting formula and compounds contained within two-inch tubes, gravity could be altered to the extent where it would only affect the user, mass could be generated without manner and vice versa, parallel universes could be accessed, artificial planets of any size were able to be constructed artificially. The possibilities were endless, as technology had been mastered by the Niex. Conventions of abandonment If the Precursors prepare to abandon a disobedient or feuding galaxy, they will deactivate all of their active technological devices in the local region. This usually results in indestructible, dormant ruins and artifacts remaining throughout the ages. The only device capable of eliminating these structures would be a massive neurological weapon. In the case diplomatic relations are reestablished, a single device known as an is capable of restoring all of the Niex' deactivated works in a galaxy. After abandoning the Milky Way, the Forerunners would scour the entire galaxy for the mythical device, while in truth, the Niex had taken it with them. Temporal technology Although it is known that the Niex had the technology to travel into the past, and alter the future, such technology has been deemed useless, as they wouldn't be altering their future. In other words, any changes made would simply open an alternate, parallel reality that had diverged from the altered point. This has also been dubbed unfavorable by Niex temporal physicist, as the altercation of their species past could turn them hostile, and possibly cause them to interfere with their "true" reality. The Niex utilize temporal space vessels in order to study and observe the events in their history. Biological technology The Niex had mastered the art of cloning, genetic altercations, and influencing evolution long ago. During the early-Golden Age, the Niex had created an augmenation allowing for beings of their kind to survive indefinitely. Although the key to their species survival, this advancement would ultimately result in every being's deaths by unnatural means, as they would be incapable of natural death. Starships :Main article: Precursor starship classification Precursor starships were unique in design, usually featuring two or more hyperdrive reactors, each based upon the most recent advancements in neural physics. Such engines were considered much more efficient and accurate when performing spacial jumps. Most Niex starships are also capable of remaining cloaked, or invisible and untraceable by most forms of radar. Most vessels are manned and maintained entirely by the "minds" of the Niex who pilot them from a safe location, or their homeworld. Their minds are linked to a custom built "avatar", a small and relatively simple construct that will always perform's it's user's will. Providence starship, Capital starship, and exploration vessels are the only starships deemed necessary to be manned and maintained manually, however. While Providence and Capital starship serve as a home, exploration vessels are manned by Niex in order in order for them to embrace their philosophical interest in making discoveries first-hand. History Evolution In approximately 9,500,000 BCE, the Niex' first genetic ancestors, Eurypterids, had formed on Niex-Nor. These creatures were best classified as arthropods, and were capable of growing up to the size of crocodiles. Within five-hundred thousand years, they had evolved into the recognizable figure of a Niex, only half as large and only semi-sentient. Within another five-hundred thousand years, they had become sapient, and had achieved the primitive intelligence of most young species. Another million years, and they were capable of advanced methods of thought, including telepathy. Early history After achieving advanced methods of accurate faster-than-light space travel, the Niex would embark upon a long, yet fruitless journey in which they searched for other forms of similarly sentient life in their home-galaxy. The Niex were eventually forced to abandon such a mission. Another problem soon arose; the overpopulation of Niex demanded more resources and more space to develop and thrive. Large-scale terraformation and colonization projects were initiated to support the massive population. Thousands of years later, the Niex found themselves with a new ability, this ability would allow them to interact with physical matter, utilizing a natural force dubbed "Neural physics", opening a world of entirely new technologies. The Niex Moral Sovereign would soon be established as the Niex' primary government. Golden Age The Golden Age (also known as the Niex Renaissance) was a one million year period of time, spent as the Niex had reached the pinnacle of technological advancement. This period of time was ushered in by the Niex's ultimate achievement in the field of biology, an augmentation allowing the Niex to halt their aging. Although the key to eternal life, this advancement was controversial among the public, as it had suggested that they might still die in the distant future, only by unnatural means, and a presumably painful at that. This is why the augmentation was not made mandatory at its release. Even so, temptation would urge most citizens into utilizing the drug. The Golden Age was also the apex of social commerce and benevolent diplomatic relations between the Niex and their allied species. The Niex were welcoming and hospitable to their allies, offering them propitious favors, and the ability to bask in the artificial paradises in which they were well known for masterfully constructing. Such relations would continue throughout the rest of their history as well, only to a slightly lesser extent. After years of performing impossible feats utilizing neural technology during this era, the Niex could have been said to have reached their Tier 0 status. This achievement wouldn't have been possible without billions of years of mental evolution, allowing their minds to become compatible with such an advanced form of physics. Precursor-Enigma War :Main article: Precursor-Enigma War Bringing an abrupt end to the Golden Age in 5,523,789 BCE, The Precursor-Enigma War would range for over one century, and compromise Niex civilization considerably. Even so, the Niex would manage to successfully eliminate the threat posed by their opponent, and emerge victorious. Forerunner-Precursor War :Main article: Forerunner-Precursor War Category:Species (AU) Category:Aftermath Universe Category:Precursor